uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Merchandise
This article contains information on the official merchandise of the Umineko no Naku Koro ni series. Natsu no Vacation Set Vacation set.png| A full image of all the items included. Scrap of Gold cover.png Sample microfiber cloth vacation.jpg Sample beato briefcase.png Psp covers.png Bern lambda vacation shirt.png The Natsu no Vacation Set by Alchemist was exclusively released and sold at Comiket 80 (08/2011) for 2500 Yen. Scrap of Gold A 20 page book featuring Battler Ushiromiya in a sailor uniform. Multi-Cloth This microfiber cloth has two sides. The front features Jessica Ushiromiya in a swimsuit with the Golden Fantasia logo. The second side features Chiester 410 and Lucifer, again, in swimsuits. Briefcase This briefcase features two sides featuring Beatrice, in a swimsuit, drawn by Exa Takahito. PSP Skin Sticker These PSP skin stickers feature Battler Ushiromiya, Beatrice and Ange Ushiromiya. T-Shirt This T-Shirt, drawn by Exa Takahito features Lambdadelta and Bernkastel in a more summer style. Dakimakura Cover Ange Ange daki sideA.png Ange daki sideB.png Drawn by Ekusa Takahito, manufactured by Alchemist, this dakimakura cover is a collaboration with Kaitō Tenshi Twin Angel. On side A, Ange Ushiromiya is shown cosplaying as the Blue Angel, and on side B, the Red Angel. The dimensions are 160cm x 50cm. This was sold at Comiket 80 and 81 for 8000 Yen (tax included). B2 Tapestry The Seven Sisters of Purgatory Drawn by Ekusa Takahito, manufactured by Alchemist, this wall scroll displays The Seven Stakes of Purgatory in a more revealing manner. It was originally sold at Comiket 80 for 2000 Yen. It would then go on to be sold at Comiket 81, for the same price. Comiket 81 Set This set of 3 was originally released on December 29, 2011. The set was sold exclusively at Comiket 81 for 1905 Yen. Yuru Chara 2012 Calendar Sample calendar sideA.jpg Sample calendar sideB.jpg Drawn by Exa Takahito, manufactured by Alchemist, this 2012 12 month calendar features many characters. January: *Gertrude *Cornelia February: *Zepar *Furfur March: *Ange Ushiromiya April: *Clair Vaux Bernardus May: *Jessica Ushiromiya *George Ushiromiya *Battler Ushiromiya June: *Erika Furudo July: *Kinzo Ushiromiya *Beatrice Castiglioni August: *Lambdadelta *Bernkastel September: *Dlanor A. Knox October: *Battler Ushiromiya *Beatrice November: *Featherine Augustus Aurora December: *Lion Ushiromiya *Willard H. Wright Erika Desk Mat This is an A4 sized, 0.5mm thick, desk mat drawn by Ekusa Takahito featuring Erika Furudo. If you think you've seen this illustration somewhere ... Sharp! Originally it was scheduled to be delivered as a PS3 custom theme, but it is a ugly illustration that it was played too erotic. Summer Rough Original Picture Book Sample c81 scrap 02.jpg Sample c81 scrap 01.jpg Sample c81 scrap 00.jpg This book includes many pictures that could not be included in the Visual Novel. It is a total of 36 pages, with 8 pages in color. Dakimatura Cover Chiestar 00 & 556 Sample siesta00 daki.jpg Sample siesta556 daki.jpg Drawn by Ekusa Takahito, manufactured by Alchemist, this is the third dakimakura cover for Umineko. It features the overwhelming power of Chiester 00 on one side, and Chiester 556 on the other side. It was released on December 29, 2011, and exclusively sold at Comiket 81 for 8000 Yen. B2 Tapestry Eiserne Jungfrau Trio Drawn by Ekusa Takahito, manufactured by Alchemist, this displays the Eiserne Jungfrau. It was released on December 29, 2011 and exclusively sold at Comiket 81 for 2000 Yen. Dakimakura Cover Ange Beatrice Ange beatrice daki sideA.jpg Ange beatrice daki sideB.jpg A very popular dakimakura cover featuring Ange Ushiromiya.It was sold at Comiket 81 for 8000 Yen. Dollfie Dream Beatrice Doll Dollfie Dream Beatrice.jpg Dollfie Dream Beatrice a.jpeg Dollfie Dream Beatrice 1.jpg Dollfie Dream Beatrice 2.jpeg Dollfie Dream Beatrice 2a.jpeg Dollfie Dream Beatrice 3.jpeg Dollfie Dream Beatrice 4.jpeg Dollfie Dream Beatrice 4a.jpeg Dollfie Dream Beatrice 5.jpeg Dollfie Dream Beatrice 6.jpeg Dollfie Dream Beatrice 7.jpeg Dollfie Dream Beatrice 8.jpeg Dollfie Dream Beatrice 8a.jpeg Dollfie Dream Beatrice 8b.jpeg Dollfie Dream Beatrice feet.jpeg Dollfie Dream Beatrice Skirt.jpg Dollfie Dream Beatrice Skirt 1.jpeg Dollfie Dream Beatrice Skirt 2.jpeg Dollfie Dream Beatrice Skirt 3.jpeg Dollfie Dream Beatrice Skirt 4.jpeg Dollfie Dream Beatrice Clothes.jpeg This 1/3 scale Dollfie Dream made by Zoukeu-mura and manufactured by Volks stands at 570mm (22.23in). The doll is made out of soft vinyl. It was originally released in March of 2011. The Dollfie cost $2,395.95. The Dollfie features Beatrice. This Dollfie was sold with only her dress included: Head: Beatrice Original DD Head Body: Dollfie Dream Base Body II, Normal Skin, L Shapely Bust Eyes: Dollfie Animetic Eyes, Beatrice Original Design, Metallic, 22mm Wig: Beatrice Original Style DD Wig Other Included Items: Hair Accessory, Choker, Top, Skirt, Underskirt, Petticoat, Panties, High Heels, Ring, Smoking Pipe Her skirt outfit was sold as an alternative outfit sold separately for $379.95. Size: DDS (SS/S/M Bust Only), DD (SS/S/M Bust Only) Includes: Blouse, Tie, Vest, Jacket, Skirt, Over-knee Stockings, Boots, Decals Mini Dollfie Dream Ushiromiya Maria Mini Dollfie Dream Maria a.jpeg Mini Dollfie Dream Maria b.jpeg Mini Dollfie Dream Maria c.jpeg Mini Dollfie Dream Maria.jpeg Mini Dollfie Dream Maria 1.jpeg Mini Dollfie Dream Maria 2.jpeg Mini Dollfie Dream Maria 3.jpeg Mini Dollfie Dream Maria 4.jpeg Mini Dollfie Dream Maria 5.jpeg Mini Dollfie Dream Maria 6.jpeg Mini Dollfie Dream Maria Promo.jpg This 1/3 scale Dollfie Dream made by Zoukeu-mura and manufactured by Volks stands at 430mm (16.77in). The doll is made out of soft vinyl. It was originally released in May of 2007. The Dollfie cost $1,235.95. It features Maria Ushiromiya and Sakutarou. Includes: Head: Ushiromiya Maria Original MDD Head Body: Mini Dollfie Dream Base Body, Normal Skin, S Bust Eyes: Dollfie Animetic Eyes, Ushiromiya Maria Original Design, Metallic 22mm Wig: Ushiromiya Maria Style DD Wig Other Included Items: Crown, Blouse, Corset Top, Skirt, Socks, Shoes, Handbag, Panties, “Sakutaro” (stuffed toy) Welcome to El Dorado T-Shirt Welcome-to-El-Dorado-front.jpg|The front of the T-shirt. Welcome-to-El-Dorado-back.jpg|The back of the T-shirt. This T-shirt by alchemist was sold at several comikets for 1000 Yen. On the front the text reads "Welcome to El Dorado!" El Dorado is spanish for the Golden Land. The back reads which means just kidding. References *Natsu no Vacation Set *Comiket 80 *Comiket 81 *Beatrice Doll *Maria Doll Category:Merchandise